


Castle ~수호~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [9]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Action, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang seorang pengawal, putra mahkota, dan sebuah dinasti besar.</p><p>--INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle ~수호~

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Malam ini, sebuah kapal penumpang menepi di dermaga. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjaga, masing-masing berdiri di samping sebuah truk besar. “Barangnya datang.” bisik salah seorang dari mereka pada yang lain. Orang-orang yang berjaga itu mendekati kapal, siap menyambut ‘barang’ yang mereka tunggu.

“Ayo, cepat jalannya! Jangan menangis atau kalian akan mati!”

Ancaman dari pria bertopeng hitam di atas kapal sangat menakutkan bagi anak-anak yang diikat tangannya itu. Satu persatu, mereka turun dari kapal, berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di dermaga, dan digiring masuk truk-truk yang sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat, air mata menetes sunyi. Mereka takut dan ingin pulang, tetapi harapan tinggal harapan. Tak ada lagi orang tua. Tak ada lagi rumah yang hangat. Yang ada hanya nasib buruk. Entah di mana mereka akan berakhir: rumah bordil atau jalanan asing atau sindikat perdagangan anak yang lain.

“Bagaimana, Bos, hasil tangkapan kami?”

Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian rapi manggut-manggut puas. “Pilihan yang bagus. Mereka layak dijual dengan harga tinggi. Dari mana kalian mendapatkan anak-anak ini?”

“Seoul. Dua truk datang dari Busan.”

“Perluas wilayah pencarian dan tetap waspada terhadap polisi. Mereka akan—tunggu.”

Dari sekian banyak anak yang berwajah sedih dan takut, ada satu anak yang istimewa. Terdapat garis tangis yang mulai mengering di pipi anak itu, tetapi ia tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun yang menunjang jejak air matanya.

“Bawa si kurus pucat itu kemari.”

Si anak diseret keluar dari barisan anak-anak yang memasuki truk. Ia tersandung dan jatuh karena tarikan mendadak dari salah satu penjahat. Masih tak ditemukan tanda kesakitan di wajahnya. Ia bangkit lagi, menghadap sang ‘bos’.

“Nak, sadarkah kau dalam situasi apa kau berada?” Sang ‘bos’ merendahkan tubuhnya, tangannya bertumpu di lutut. Si anak menengadah, sorot matanya hampa. “Ya. Kalian menculikku dan akan menjualku.”

“Kau sungguh anak yang berani,” Sang ‘bos’ mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol yang moncongnya berkilatan, sedikit menyilaukan si anak, “Sekarang, apa kau sudah takut?”

Si anak menggeleng. “Belum.”

Pistol ditempelkan di bawah dagu lancip anak lelaki itu. “Sudah takut?”

“Belum.”

Terdengar bunyi pelatuk yang nyaris ditarik. “Sudah takut?”

“Belum.” jawab anak itu, rautnya sama seperti semula.

Pistol dimasukkan lagi ke ‘sarangnya’ oleh sang ‘bos’. “Kenapa kau tidak takut?”

“Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapku tidak berarti buatku,” Kalimat si anak tidak sesuai dengan usianya yang tergambar secara fisik, “Dunia ini terlalu memuakkan. Hanya ibuku yang berharga di dunia ini, tetapi kelihatannya aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Makanya, kalau kalian ingin membunuhku, lakukan saja. Aku juga sudah bosan hidup.”

Sang ‘bos’ bertepuk tangan kegirangan. “Bocah ini brilian! Sayang sekali kalau kau hanya berakhir di pelacuran! Kuakui, kau lebih tampan dan menggiurkan dari anak-anak lain yang dibawa anak-anak buahku. Tak kusangka kau juga cerdas! Kau patut mendapat tempat yang lebih tinggi di sisiku!”

Si anak diam saja saat diletakkan di dalam bagasi mobil. Dia terengah setelah bagasi ditutup dan mobil berjalan. Pengap. Bau bahan bakar meracuninya, membuatnya sesekali terbatuk, tetapi tidak ada air mata ataupun keresahan. Hingga bagasi dibuka, selain bulir-bulir peluh dan napas tersengal, dia tetap mematung. Anak itu diseret lagi, memasuki sebuah gedung besar dengan hanya beberapa lampu menyala. Gedung yang tampak tidak terurus itu ternyata memiliki _shooting range_ di dalamnya. Di _shooting range_ itulah, si anak dilepaskan. Ia tidak lari, malah menatap pistol yang disodorkan padanya.

“Peganglah seperti caraku memegangnya.”

Patuh, anak itu menerima pistolnya, menahan gagangnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan telunjuk kanannya dekat dengan pelatuk. SIG-Sauer P230SL itu pas sekali dalam genggamannya.

“Sekarang, tembak bulatan di tengah itu. Seperti ini.”

Dor!

Mata si anak melebar sedikit, tetapi raut terkejut itu hanya mampir beberapa detik di wajahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, melakukan persis dengan apa yang dilakukan pria rapi di sampingnya.

Dor!

Anak itu terjajar mundur karena tolakan dari senjatanya. Tangannya menggenggam pistol lebih kuat setelah satu peluru terlontar—dan melubangi dinding di samping sasaran tembak.

“Oh, hebat sekali! Nak, kau harus menjadi pelindungku!” Si pria menepuk-nepuk bahu anak itu bangga, terbahak-bahak. Si anak bergeming. Posisi tangannya tidak berubah, matanya terfiksasi pada sasaran yang gagal dilubanginya.

“Kalau aku menjadi pelindungmu...” tanya anak itu, akhirnya bicara tanpa perlu ditanya, “...aku boleh bertemu ibuku lagi?”

“Tentu, tetapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi,” Si pria mengulurkan tangan, “Omong-omong, aku Choi Seunghyun. Kau?”

Para bawahan terbelalak. Ketua mereka membongkar identitas begitu saja? Di depan anak kecil yang entah bisa menjaga rahasia atau tidak?

Si anak menurunkan tangannya, masih memegang pistol. Ia tersenyum manis—dan untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapan penculik-penculik itu, ia terlihat senormal anak lain. Dijabatnya tangan bos barunya.

“Kim Joonmyun. Salam kenal, Seunghyun- _ssi_.”

* * *

  


Tiga minggu berselang, berita tentang kembalinya seorang anak korban penculikan di Seoul menggemparkan seluruh stasiun televisi. Ibunya menangis bahagia, bersyukur sang anak pulang dengan selamat. Sayang, si anak tidak memberikan keterangan apapun tentang penculiknya, diduga karena trauma.

Dahi nyonya muda Choi berkerut ketika melihat sosok ibu dari korban penculikan tersebut.

“Stella?”

“ _Eomma, Eomma,_ mana _Oppa_?”

Kaget karena kemunculan bungsunya di ruang televisi, nyonya muda Choi buru-buru mengganti saluran berita dengan saluran kartun. “ _Oppa_ mu masih main sama _Appa_. Sini, Jinri, tunggu kakak dan ayahmu pulang.” Wanita berambut panjang itu menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya—dan putrinya langsung melompat ke sana. Keduanya menonton kartun sambil mengobrol, bermain pesta teh, belajar menjahit baju-baju kecil untuk boneka, dan ditutup dengan makan siang bersama. Si putri kecil tidur pada pukul dua siang.

Tepat ketika kakak dan ayahnya pulang.

“ _Eomma_ ,” Seorang anak laki-laki bermata lebar—pangeran Choi—memeluk ibunya, “Jinri sudah tidur?”

“Dari tadi,” Si ibu menjawab kesal, “Kasihan dia. Sekali-kali mainlah bersamanya di hari libur. Untung ada _Eomma_ yang menemaninya.”

“Pria tidak memainkan permainan wanita, Sooyoung.” Tuan besar Choi mengecup dahi istrinya. Cara itu hampir berhasil membungkam sang nyonya—kalau saja tidak tercium bau aneh dari tubuh para pria. “Astaga, kalian latihan menembak lagi?” decak si wanita, membalikkan tubuh putranya dan menarik keluar SIG-Sauer P239 dari ransel sang pangeran, “Untuk kesekian kalinya, latihan menembak dilarang di hari Minggu!”

“Tapi, _Eomma_...”

“Minho, mandi sekarang. Kau juga, Kuda,” Nyonya muda Choi merujuk pada suaminya, “Aku tak mau mencium bau bubuk mesiu lagi pada hari Minggu atau benda ini hancur!”

“Tapi itu punyaku!” teriak anak sulung Choi, tak terima.

“Makanya, mandi sekarang. Nyalakan lilin aromaterapi dan gunakan esens mawar saat berendam untuk menghilangkan ‘wangi’ _shooting range_!”

“Baik, Cantik. Apapun untukmu,” Tuan besar Choi menggandeng putranya, “Kau mau mandi bersama _Appa_ atau mandi sendiri?”

Pangeran cilik bermata lebar berjalan keluar ruang televisi dengan enggan. “Sama _Appa_ saja, deh. Dasar, _Eomma_ jahat.”

“Tidak. Kita saja yang bandel, merusak hari Minggu damai _Eomma_. Jangan mendumel lagi, Minho- _ya._ Anak yang memarahi orang tua akan dibenci Tuhan.”

* * *

  


**CASTLE**

**~** **수호~**

**“Of a crown prince, a princess, a guardian, and the whole dynasty.”**

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> nakal banget nggak sih aku? bukannya ngelanjutin FF lama malah upload ini.  
> kuputuskan untuk mengupload semua teaser 'Dear My Family' dulu deh. Ini teaser ke-8 dari 12 cerita. So harap menunggu yang berikutnya ^^


End file.
